


The Aftermath Is Secondary.

by MCRmyKilljoySoldier



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCRmyKilljoySoldier/pseuds/MCRmyKilljoySoldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being forced by his mother to buy something other than tattered jeans, Frank Iero discovers a new store called Hot Topic, where he meets a very helpful employee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Aftermath Is Secondary.

All Frank wanted to do was go to sleep.

His eyes were sore, his hair was disheveled and his joints were stiff. He had a long day at school, as it was his last year so he was stuck having to work on an essay and try to understand how to factor equations. He  _still_ didn’t get it, even though the teacher explained it to him over twenty times. Not only did he have to do all that, but he had to finish up the long list of chores his mom just  _loved_ giving him. It made him annoyed for sure, but most of all, it just made him even more tired with a raging headache on the way, his body was basically shutting off on his own. 

Just as he laid his head on the pillow, he heard loud footsteps approaching and he automatically knew it was his mom. His dad was in Nebraska, doing God knows what, barely ever calling Frank to check up on him, which annoyed him to no end. His mom annoyed him, too. She was controlling, bossy, rude and plain mean, but he depended on her- financially, at least. She was one of the last people he wanted to see, though since he knew she was going to complain about something or another. He groaned as he heard her footsteps get louder and louder, and then stuffed his face into the pillow when he heard the door slam open.

His mom barged into his room, glaring at all the ripped clothes he owned. They were littered all over the floor, a couple of tattered jeans thrown on a chair in front of his desk. His closet was practically empty since everything was on his bed, armchair, desk and floor. 

He didn’t want to look up from his pillow but if he didn’t, he’d get an earful. Reluctantly, he lifted his head up and stared at his fuming mother whose brown hair was in a tight bun and frown lines littered her face. She was just back from her work, her handbag tucked under her arm and an empty coffee mug in her other hand. 

“Frank, didn’t I tell you to go get some new clothes with Sarah?”

Sarah was his cousin who lived two hours away. Whenever she came over, his mom would force him to go shopping with Sarah, who was the ultimate shopaholic. The thing is, Frank  _hated_ shopping so he usually sat at the food court while Sarah ran around the complex buying things with her dad's credit card, and he never complained since she always offered to get him food to make up for it. 

He sighed dejectedly but answered his mom. 

“Look, Ma, I like my clothes.”

“They’re all ripped and filthy! No son of mine will go out looking like he got dragged out of some garbage can!”

“ _I_  like them, okay? Can’t we just leave it at that?”

“No, you’re going to buy some new, proper clothes and not coming back until you have at least five bags with you, you hear?” She snarled as she dug through her bag, took out a card then shoved the credit card in his hand.

He reluctantly stood up and watched as she walked away, muttering about her ungrateful child.

Frank didn’t know how he was ungrateful; he was saving money by not buying clothes, right?

But his mom didn’t really see it that way.

Sighing, he shrugged on his worn dark green jacket and held the MasterCard tightly in his hands.

For once in his life, he just wanted his mom to calm down and back off. She could just leave him alone. Of course, nothing ever went right with him, so he just did what she asked so she can calm down and let him sleep when he came back. 

He marched down the stairs, glared at the back of his mom’s head then stormed out of the house, a permanent frown on his face.

The sun hit his face as he walked, deepening his scowl and children were screaming which made him want to push someone off a cliff.

And he thought his headache couldn’t get any worse.

The first place he went to was the mall. Of course, he absolutely hated the mall. The noise, the people and the music from the shops made him want to punch a wall but he really did want to go back home and get some sleep.

He went around, buying a shirt or two from Target, looking through Walmart, sifting through the men's section of H&M and avoiding the pricey places like Tommy Hilfiger and Lacoste.

Frank found it silly to buy a shirt from Armani when he can easily get the same shirt from Target but cheaper.

He finally came out of Target, two shopping bags in his hand when he saw a Hot Topic.

Eyes wide, he marched straight into the store, ogling at all the expensive clothes.

The store was all black with mirrors in the back. The TV hanging from the ceiling was playing some band loudly and it made his headache a bit worse. His eyes examined the merchandise, seeing all the shirts, chains, accessories, jeans, dresses and clearance items.

His eyes finally landed on a wall filled with t-shirts from different bands.

A Queen shirt stood out the most and he automatically walked towards it then frowned when he looked at the price tag.

"Twenty five dollars for a Queen shirt?” He mouthed while staring at the price tag.

"Yeah, expensive as fuck, right?" An employee with bright, fire engine red hair said. The guy was looking over Frank’s shoulder, a smirk on his lips and hazel eyes twinkling. He bit his lip as he looked at Frank, his teeth biting into his lower lip lightly. Frank thought he was pretty hot. He was taller than Frank and he was good looking, which made Frank internally swoon. He glanced at the redhead’s name tag and smiled discreetly when he read the name.

'Gerard', it said.  

"These fuckers blast up the prices." Gerard giggled, patting a Misfits shirt.

"Yeah..." Frank mumbled awkwardly.

"Well, I'm Gerard, you looking for something in particular?"

"Nah, not really, just wanted to look around for clothes. My mom was all up in my business about getting clothes so I decided to come here and check out the stuff you guys have.”  

"Aw, my mom does that to my brother a lot. So, I can show you the clothes at the back, want to come?"

"Sure."

Gerard guided Frank to the door at the end of the store, then took out a key and unlocked the door, guiding Frank in.

"Won't you get in trouble?"

"Nah, no one cares." Gerard shrugged.

Gerard showed him some cheap Clearance shirts; they were organized and placed accordingly. They were pretty affordable, so his mom won’t give him shit plus they were pretty nice so he started to pick some out. He had two in his hands when Gerard spoke again.

“So, you never told me your name, honey.”

Frank blushed and mumbled, “My name’s Frank.”

“Well, Frankie, how old are you?"

"I'm eighteen, but my mom won't let me move out until I finish high school. I repeated a year because of different systems in different schools."

"Oh, I'm twenty-two. I'm going back to Art School soon, took a break."

"Wow, that's pretty cool."

"You know what else is pretty cool?"

"What?"

"You." Gerard winked and then continued to sift through the clothes.

Frank’s cheeks reddened then he looked down at his hands, "Thanks?"

"No problem, it's the truth."

A few minutes passed when Frank suddenly felt Gerard get closer to him, a smirk on his lips, “So, Frankie, you got a girl?”

“No, I don’t have a boyfriend.”

“You’re gay? Wow, so am I… Have you ever tried anything with a guy?” Gerard asked, his smirk never faltering.

“N-No.”

“Today might be your lucky day.”

“What?”

Gerard crept closer to Frank, his arms reaching out to Frank’s collar. He bent down to Frank’s ear and whispered, “Today might be your lucky day, Frankie.”

Frank swallowed and his breathing hitched when he saw Gerard slide down to his knees.

“Tu es très beau, Frankie.” Gerard purred in French, his red hair falling over his hazel eyes.

Frank didn’t know what he said so he simply lifted an eyebrow and then gasped when Gerard popped the button off. His hands reached out for the zipper, pulling it down to reveal Frank’s plain black boxers. He stroked Frank’s crotch lightly, teasing him through the boxers which caused the younger boy to squirm and bite his lower lip in anticipation.

“You’re so hot, Frankie…” Gerard whispered then pulled Frank’s jeans and boxers down to his knees.

Gerard’s smirk widened as he murmured, “Ta bite est très énorme!”

Frank got the gist of what the older man was trying to say then blushed a deep crimson.

“You’re so hot…” Gerard murmured then grabbed Frank’s length lightly, making him gasp when he felt the cold hand.

Gerard looked at Frank in the eyes as he opened his mouth and took the head in, sucking on it gently then licked the slit, teasing the younger boy.

“Fuck…” Frank whispered, “Oh my God…”

The older one pulled back then lightly blew on the tip, making Frank gasp and bring a hand to his mouth to muffle any noise from coming out.

“Oh, Frankie, are you holding those pretty moans back? Say my name, Frankie… Come on, say it…”

“Ah, Gee, more…” Frank moaned quietly, trying not to be too loud.

Gerard licked the tip teasingly then proceeded to trace his tongue around and down the sides, making Frank’s breathing hitched.

He licked his way up again then took the head in, sucking his lips in to cover his teeth. He went down slowly then back up again, repeating the cycle until Frank’s other hand held his red hair and whimpered.

“You want to fuck my dirty little mouth, Frankie?”

Beads of sweat started to form on the back of Frank’s neck as he saw Gerard’s face.

His red hair was all over his eyes and a trail of spit connected his lips to Frank’s length.

“Yeah,” Frank nodded, trying not to make any embarrassing sounds (they were in a public place after all).

He fisted the red hair tightly in his hands then pulled Gerard down, trying to fight off the urge to close his eyes.

“Ah, tu as un bon goût, si foutrement bon, tu fils de pute.”

“Ha, um, yeah, thanks?”

“No problem.” Gerard snickered then opened his mouth and took Frank in, then lowered himself even more to take more of Frank in.

Frank didn’t know what to do, should he force the guy down or should he just let him do all the work…

He decided on the former and slowly pulled Gerard down, feeling the heat of the older man’s mouth on him. He wanted to blow his load right there and then but he wanted to wait.

Gerard tried to take all of it in, ignoring his gag reflex, and then started to suck his cheeks in, moving up and down while stroking the shaft.

“Ah, fuck, Gerard…” Frank mumbled as the red-head relaxed his throat. He felt the warmth all over his cock, Gerard's hands working their way down to his balls then back up again. Gerard let go and took a deep breath, listening to Frank's muffled groans. 

“Sh…” Gerard whispered then started to move his hands quickly up and down, flicking his wrist. He started to hum on the tip, knowing that Frank was close.

Frank knew it, too.

He felt he familiar warmth spreading, his eyes drifting shut and his teeth sinking into his lower lip so he wouldn’t make any noises.

“Éjaculer pour moi, mon chéri.”

Sweat formed on his forehead as he felt the familiar pulsing in his crotch then the relief that came when he blew his load. He tried to pull Gerard off of him but the older man wouldn’t budge and continued on until Frank was done. He winced as he felt Gerard holding onto his now-sensitive dick and the other one took the hint and let go. 

The younger boy pulled his pants up then tried to steady his breathing while looking at the man in front of him, licking his lip clean.

“Ah, fuck, Gerard, where’d you learn how to do that?”

Gerard simply winked then stood up slowly, cleaning himself up.

“Well, Frankie,” Gerard started to say, “Ta queue est le meilleur que j'ai jamais sucé, mon chéri.”

Frank didn’t know why he blushed but he simply did then watched as Gerard walked towards him and held onto his collar.

“Do I get a kiss?”

Frank nodded then reached up and kissed the older man.

The other kissed back, snaking his arms around Frank’s waist. Frank blushed as he tasted himself on Gerard's lips but continued anyway, their lips molding together. 

The kiss lasted for a minute or two and was broken by Frank pulling away, “Th-Thanks.” 

“What for, Frankie? Hope you found a shirt you liked, though.”

Frank nodded then felt his phone beep, which meant his mom was calling him. He blushed but grinned up at Gerard, “Well, I got to go, see you around?”

“See you around.” Gerard winked then slapped Frank’s ass, making the younger boy blush even more.

“Bye, Frankie!”

“Bye, Gee!”

With that, Frank collected the two shirts he wanted then walked out of the storage room with wrinkled clothes, red lips, messy hair and a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Some random smut that I wrote ages ago, woo! 
> 
> Hope you guys liked this! 
> 
> -Noran.


End file.
